Sardentinha
by Pam Weasley
Summary: Rony precisava de um diploma, de responsabilidades e de “vergonha na cara”. Isabela precisava de um pai. Prata e Melhor Ron
1. Vergonha na cara

_"Você vive hoje uma vida que gostaria de viver por toda a eternidade?"_(Friedrich Nietzsche).

Havia uma ampulheta em cima da mesa do professor, que marcava os quarenta e cinco minutos em que transcorria a aula de preparação de novos aurores. Faltava pouco para que todo o conteúdo da parte de cima do objeto estivesse na sua base. O professor, um senhor muito magro e de aspecto doentio, apontava um dedo fino para o quadro negro e explicava sobre a importância da psicologia na hora de desvendar os segredos das artes das trevas.

- E é sempre importante verificar a ficha dos inimigos. – Ele disse, os alunos já não tão interessados na palestra. – Pois se nos dados dele constar que ele tem problemas mentais, lançar um _Cruciatus_ pode ser pior que uma maldição da morte, e talvez um _Inarcerus _não resolva. Por isso...

Mas as areias azuladas da ampulheta chegaram ao seu destino antes do professor anunciar o fim de sua frase, e os alunos levantaram rápido dos seus lugares.

- Esperem, esperem, tenho um trabalho para vocês! – Trancou a porta com um feitiço. – Não saiam ainda! E não adianta reclamar, vão reclamar quando o perigo estiver à vista? – Todos calaram seus muxoxos indignados e voltaram aos seus lugares. – Muito bem, vocês sabem que o fim do curso vem se aproximando, e vocês precisam ter um trabalho de campo na área da psicologia. Fará bem a vocês se entrarem em contato com algumas pessoas em situações diferentes, como presos, doentes, pessoas que enfrentam diariamente as dificuldades do mundo bruxo e até do mundo trouxa. O trabalho de vocês será voltado totalmente ao reconhecimento de aspectos intrigantes da personalidade das pessoas com quem vão conviver. Vou sortear um lugar, que pode ser de Hogwarts até Azkaban. Vocês terão um prazo para visitá-lo e relatar o modo de ser e agir das pessoas que indicarei à vocês. Bem, vamos ao sorteio.

Os nervos dos alunos agitaram-se com a expectativa. Sabiam o quanto era difícil conseguir um diploma como auror, e esse último trabalho seria crucial para suas notas. Alguns se sentiam preparados para qualquer missão, enquanto outros suavam frio e tamborilavam os dedos na madeira das classes. O professor magrelo pegou duas caixas, uma com os nomes dos alunos e outra com as missões. Sandra Stuart, uma menina loira de olhos muito claros, teve a infelicidade de ser encaminhada a Azkaban, para entrevistar alguns dos presidiários. Harry Potter, o famoso Eleito, novamente foi dado como alguém de muita sorte, pois seu único trabalho era conviver com os alunos seteranistas da Corvinal, em Hogwarts. Outros alunos foram mandados a Hogwarts, e alguns aos vários setores do St. Mungus. Só faltava um nome dentro da caixa dos alunos, e apenas uma tarefa ainda não tinha seu cumpridor. E era o nome do aluno mais nervoso da turma.

- E, para finalizar... Ronald Weasley! – O homem anunciou, com um sorriso exultante nos lábios. – Que pegou uma missão bem fácil, por sinal! – Ron relaxou os ombros e se encaminhou para a mesa do professor, vendo os outros alunos guardarem seus materiais. – Vejamos, vejamos... – O mestre sussurrava enquanto anotava o nome do ruivo ao lado de sua missão. – Ah, sim! Você vai visitar um orfanato, senhor Weasley! – Ele disse, abrindo os braços em sinal de felicidade. Mas o garoto não parecia enxergar a vantagem da sua missão.

- O quê? – Perguntou, perplexo. – Quer dizer, vou ter que ir a um orfanato observar o comportamento de crianças trouxas?

- Não, claro que não! – Respondeu, rindo. – Você vai até lá, dizer a essa linda menininha... – Entregou a Ron uma folha, onde o nome "Isabela Mariotti" vinha como cabeçalho. – Que ela é uma bruxa! E, claro, levá-la para comprar uniformes, materiais... Ela faz aniversário amanhã, espero que possa visitá-la!

- Mas no que isso pode ajudar? – O ruivo perguntou, sem poder segurar a língua. Não conseguia enxergar perigo em uma menina de onze anos. Até agora.

- Oras! E como Voldemort foi descoberto? Ele não era um órfão? - O professor perguntou, suas sobrancelhas erguidas. – Você já sabe os traços psicológicos dos bruxos das trevas, Weasley. E eles se manifestam cedo. Quem sabe a pequena Mariotti seja uma futura Lady Voldemort? – O homem riu da própria pergunta e segurou sua maleta. – Te vejo em uma semana, rapaz! – Deu um tapinha amigo no ombro do garoto.

Harry esperava-o na porta para irem juntos à Toca. Ron já morava sozinho há seis meses, mas jantava na casa dos seus pais todos os dias, pois era um péssimo e preguiçoso cozinheiro. Já o moreno morava com Ginny desde seu casamento, no último outono. E sua opinião sobre o amigo era a mesma que todos tinham, e se resumia a um termo pequeno e simples: Ron precisava de vergonha na cara. A primeira vez que essa afirmação veio à tona foi através de Hermione, que disse isso antes de ir para a Espanha. Talvez ela tivesse dito isso porque ele riu quando ela anunciou que iria rodar o mundo para reivindicar em prol dos elfos domésticos. Talvez tenha dito por ele ter terminado o recente namoro dos dois, alegando querer aproveitar a vida.

E por mais que todos lhe enchessem os ouvidos, o jovem Weasley não parecia se importar. Era muito novo – vinte e dois anos – e precisava vivenciar experiências diferentes. Não podia ficar preso a nada. Porém, o desapego lhe causava preocupações. Tinha medo de acordar um belo dia, cheio de disposição, sentindo-se renovado, mas o espelho entregar milhares de rugas em sua face e cansaço em seus músculos. E olhar em volta para descobrir o pior: Estava sozinho.

O perfume inconfundível de pudim de rins espalhava-se por todos os cômodos da casa dos Weasleys, e todos os familiares encontravam-se na mesa de jantar. Fleur amamentava Sabrine, sua pequena filhinha de dois meses.

- E ela não incomoda muito. – Bill comentou, enquanto saboreava a comida. – Chora só quando tem cólica. Não é, minha princesa? – A pergunta foi dirigida a menininha no colo da veela.

Molly parecia encantada com o amor que o filho nutria por Brine, mas Arthur e os outros rapazes achavam graça. Para fazer Harry parar de rir, a matriarca perguntou:

- E vocês, Harry e Ginny? Quando vão me dar um neto?

O moreno engasgou com sua cerveja amanteigada. Ron lhe deu tapas nas costas até que o garoto, de olhos muito arregalados, se recompôs.

- Por que o susto, amor? – Ginny perguntou, fazendo voz de bebê. – Eu quero um!

- Peça para o Ron! – Harry rebateu, com a voz franca, deixando todos surpresos. – Ele vai amanhã a um orfanato. Quem sabe não traz um neto para você, Molly?

Todos os presentes caíram na gargalhada. Fleur quase esmagou a filha, dobrando-se de rir. Charlie socava a mesa enquanto os gêmeos pareciam ter testado um novo produto. Ron não entendeu a graça.

- Do que estão rindo? – Perguntou, sentindo-se diminuído com o som das risadas.

- Poxa, Ronald! – Bill respondeu, enxugando lágrimas de alegria. – Até parece que você tem jeito para ser pai!

- E quem disse que não? – O garoto encolheu-se um pouco na cadeira.

- Ah, Roniquinho! – O irmão mais velho continuou. – Você não sabe nem se cuidar sozinho, imagina com uma criança!

- É como diz a Hermione, Ron. Você tem que tomar vergonha na cara primeiro! – Harry completou o raciocínio de Bill.

- Obrigado pela confiança! – Ron se levantou da mesa, ofendido. – Já vou para casa!

- Oras, querido, fique para a sobremesa! – Molly pediu, enquanto ele abotoava sua capa nos ombros.

- Como sobremesa em casa! – Respondeu, seco.

- Açúcar? – George perguntou, debochado, enquanto o irmão saía pela porta. Ron não se dignou a responder.

Em seu apartamento pequeno e escuro, Ronald conseguiu relaxar os ombros pela primeira vez no dia. Havia trabalhado a manhã toda no caixa da Gemialidades Weasley, depois teve quatro horas de aula sobre psicologia no Departamento de Aurores no Ministério. Agora isso. Sua família lhe dizendo que era incapaz de ser pai. _"Ótimo!"_

Mas a sua calma durou pouco. Uma corujinha cinza havia chegado logo depois dele, e esperava-o pacientemente na janela da sala. Ele foi até ela, tirando o pergaminho delicadamente da sua pata. A letra de fôrma muito arredondada denunciava o remetente da carta. E fazia meses que ele não recebia uma carta dela.

" Ron

_Há quanto tempo não nos falamos! Tenho estado muito ocupada, e aposto que você também. Mas isso logo vai acabar: Estou voltando! Em três ou quatro dias, estarei aí! Avise a todos para mim?_

_Montes de amor,_

_Hermione Granger"_

Largou a carta na mesa e foi pegar pena e pergaminho. Estava impressionado pela naturalidade da garota, lembrando que o tinha chamado de criança na última vez em que se viram. Ron sentiu um aperto magoado invadir-lhe o estômago quando pensou nisso. Oras, não era para tanto! Ele era um pouco negligente com certas coisas, mas...

Depois que mandou a carta para sua família, deitou-se no sofá da sala. Tinha quarto e cama, mas esta era tão pequena que não suportaria alguém do tamanho dele.

- Tenho que comprar uma cama nova... – Murmurou para as paredes. Fazia isso todas as noites. As paredes, afinal, não eram má companhia.

Dormiu pensando na manhã seguinte, quando iria ao orfanato realizar seu trabalho. Tinha que tirar a menina de lá, e ainda não sabia como fazê-lo. Mas tinha mais sorte do que imaginava. E aquela manhã mudaria a sua vida.

Estava demasiadamente quente naquela manhã de quarta feira. Quase insuportável para Ron, que caminhava de um lado para o outro em frente à porta do orfanato, tentando descobrir como faria para tirar Isabela de lá. Vasculhou os bolsos e pegou a ficha com as informações que o professor lhe deu sobre a menina.

"Isabela Mariotti

_Nascida na Itália, Isabela completará onze anos no próximo sete de agosto. Ficou órfã durante a Segunda Guerra Bruxa. Seus pais e mais dois irmãos foram cruelmente assassinados por um grupo de bruxos das trevas, e ela teve sua vida salva por aurores. Mora no Orfanato Municipal de Londres – o único com recursos para cuidar da menina na época – desde então._

_Poucas foram as manifestações mágicas de Isabela. Certa vez, quando recém havia chegado ao orfanato, fez uma colega, chamada Silvia Cecatto, flutuar em sua cama. As donas do orfanato chamaram um padre exorcista. Para exorcizar a senhorita Cecatto, obviamente."_

O texto continuava, mas o ruivo não tinha paciência para lê-lo na íntegra. Tocou a campainha do orfanato e aguardou ser atendido. Uma velha senhora de cabelos pintados de preto, presos em um coque firme, chamou-o para entrar. Ainda que estivesse um tanto receoso, algo lhe dizia que levar a menina ao Beco Diagonal seria tão fácil quanto tirar doce de criança. Ele e a senhora atendente caminharam por alguns corredores, todos com as paredes em tons neutros e a iluminação fraca, até chegarem a uma porta alta de madeira, onde uma plaqueta indicava que aquela era a sala da diretora.

- Entre, por favor. – A senhora abriu a porta para o ruivo, indo embora logo em seguida. Ron entrou na sala fria, avistando suas janelas gradeadas e suas paredes cobertas por arquivos altos.

- Sente-se. – A voz veio do outro canto do cômodo, que ele ainda não tinha visto. Outra mulher, esta de cabelos curtos armadíssimos e roupas sociais, sentava-se atrás de uma mesa tão cheia de papéis quanto os arquivos encostados na parede. Ron puxou uma confortável cadeira preta e sentou-se. Ela lhe estendeu a mão e ele a cumprimentou suavemente. – O que trouxe o senhor até aqui?

- Bem... É... Uma menina... – Suas mãos suavam frio. Não sabia o que dizer. – Isabela Mariotti. Ela... Mora aqui, não é?

- Isabela? – A senhora perguntou, de olhos arregalados, sua pele esticada mostrando que ali havia mais idade do que aparentava. – O senhor deseja adotar Isabela? – A surpresa aparente em sua voz fez com que o jovem sentisse medo da situação.

- Não... Digo, sim... Gostaria de conhecê-la melhor, um casal de amigos me falou dela e...

- Claro que pode! – Seu tom foi alegre em demasia. – Digo, temos um serviço aqui que, se você assinar um contrato, pode passar até dois dias com a criança. – Agora a diretora exibia um sorriso quase jovial.

- Ótimo! – Ron exclamou, entusiasmado. – Parece que a senhora fica feliz que a menina ganhe uma nova família!

- Sim, estou! É que... Sabe, senhor...

- Weasley. – Ron respondeu, de prontidão.

- Senhor Weasley, ela já está há tanto tempo aqui... E Isabela é muito especial, entende. Ela parece ser diferente das outras crianças. – O sorriso já havia se transformado em um quase sussurro temeroso. – Às vezes ela faz coisas estranhas.

- Estranhas como? – Ron perguntou, um tom despreocupado na voz.

- Nada, nada muito importante! – Pôs uma felicidade falsa no rosto, enquanto procurava algo entre os papéis na sua mesa. – Ah, sim, assine aqui! – Estendeu um formulário ao garoto, que o leu e assinou. – Pronto! Então, vamos ver a menina?

Caminharam mais alguns corredores até chegar a sala de recreação. Muitas crianças corriam de um lado para o outro. Um grupo de menininhas de aproximadamente cinco anos brincava de boneca em cima de um sofá branco. Jovens senhoras alimentavam bebês. O cômodo era mais iluminado do que o resto do prédio. Ron e a diretora percorreram com os olhos o lugar. Ele, por hábito. Ela, para encontrar quem procurava.

- Ali! – Exclamou, de repente. – Venha comigo, Sr. Weasley!

Serpentearam entre algumas crianças, até chegar a um canto quase escondido, onde uma menina estava sentada em uma poltrona alta. Agarrada em uma boneca de pano, ela olhava pela janela o movimento dos carros lá fora.

- Isabela? – A senhora chamou, e a garota lentamente virou o rosto. Então, Ron a viu.

Ela tinha cabelos alourados que batiam em seus ombros, e uma franja cobrindo-lhe a testa. Era baixa e muito magra. Olhos verdes, faiscantes e intensos, enfeitavam-lhe o rosto. Mas não foi nenhum desses traços que Ron realmente reparou. Em meio a todas aquelas belezas, só teve olhos para uma coisa.

Isabela tinha sardas.

* * *

**N/A:Olá! Essa fic foi escrita para o I Chall Ron Weasley do fórum 3v. Dedico ela à Salinha Bonita, que fez desse o melhor ano. E a todas as Isas, Belas, Mariottis, Cecattos e Weasleys do mundo!**

* * *


	2. Os melhores biscoitos

"_You must be my Lucky Star_

Você deve ser minha estrela da sorte

_'Cause you make the darkness seem so far_

Porque você faz a escuridão parecer distante

_And when I'm lost you'll be my guide_

E quando estou perdido você me guia

_I just turn around and you're by my side_

Eu só me viro e você está ao meu lado"

Lucky Star – Madonna

Ela emitia uma espécie de aura dourada e Ron acreditava que tudo isso se devia as sardas. Crianças com sardas – crianças, não ele - eram, sem dúvida, encantadoras. Ele e Isabela encararam-se por algum tempo, antes da diretora, exultante, falar.

- Isabela, esse senhor quer conhecer você! – disse, sorridente, indicando o ruivo ao seu lado. A menina examinou-o de cima a baixo, depois deu sua sincera opinião.

- Ele não é um senhor. É um rapaz. – Sua voz, fina e infantil, demonstrava uma firmeza que Ron jamais pensaria que ela tinha.

- Ah... Sim, claro! – A senhora ficou momentaneamente sem graça, mas não deixou aquele momento perder seu valor. – Mas ele quer te conhecer! O que você acha de arrumar umas roupinhas para passar uns dias com ele?

A pequena acenou positivamente com a cabeça, mas ainda lançava olhares desconfiados ao ruivo enquanto levantava da poltrona e saía da sala.

- Vá com ela, vá! - A diretora incentivou. Ele saiu da sala, as mãos no bolso, a tempo de ver os cabelos alourados da menina adentrando um quarto no fim do corredor.

Parou à porta, enquanto ela organizava algumas peças de roupas e as socava em uma mochila velha, junto com uma escova de cabelos, outra de dentes e um ursinho de pelúcia. Só agora ele entendera a gravidade do trabalho: Teria que conviver, por dois dias, com uma criança! Isso significava alimentá-la, ter certeza de que havia tomado banho e escovado bem os dentes, pô-la pra dormir em uma cama confortável... Pelo bem das suas notas e de sua carreira como auror, era melhor começar a agir como pai logo.

- Qual é o nome do seu ursinho? – Perguntou, envergonhado pela pergunta tola. Ela olhou para o ruivo como se ele estivesse dizendo palavras proibidas. – Não pode me dizer? – Tentou, mais uma vez.

- Sara. – Ela respondeu, em um fio de voz.

- Bonito nome! Bonito mesmo... – O ruivo elogiou, muito sorridente.

- Era o nome da minha irmã menor. – Os olhos dela encheram-se de lágrimas pesarosas. A irmã que havia morrido na guerra. Ron precipitou-se para consolá-la – já estava acostumado a fazer isso.

- Ah, não fique assim. – Sussurrou. – Eu sei como se sen...

- As pessoas planejam o que vão dizer? – Ela perguntou, bruscamente. – Porque parece que todo mundo sabe como eu me sinto! Você sabe como eu me sinto? Já perdeu alguém? – Agora ela soluçava descontrolada.

- Mais do que eu queria, Isabela. – Respondeu, com toda a sinceridade que conseguiu reunir. Viu que ela forçou-se a parar de chorar no mesmo instante. Algo clareou em suas feições.

- É por isso que quer me conhecer? – Perguntou, enxugando as lágrimas.

- Não. Quero passar esses dias com você porque você é especial. – Disse o ruivo, sorrindo.

- Por que eu sou especial?

- Porque você... – Refletiu por um momento. Devia contar, tão logo, que ela era uma bruxa? – Você tem sardas! – Completou, alegre, com o que ele realmente considerava especial.

- Você também tem! – A menina disse, e Ron viu um meio sorriso aparecer em seus lábios.

- Sim! Mas não conhecia alguém que têm sardas e não é meu parente!

Isabela abriu um sorriso inteiro, fazendo algo dentro do jovem florescer. Era estranho, mas a centelha de felicidade que ela transmitiu fê-lo suspirar de alívio. Ela terminou de arrumar sua mochilinha e os dois seguiram para fora do orfanato.

Depois de uma pequena confusão para passar pela catraca da estação – Ron não estava acostumado – os dois encontraram um lugar aconchegante para sentar no metrô. A pequena viagem começou, e o silêncio, sepulcral e constrangedor, instalou-se entre eles. Ele sabia que deveria agir rápido. Quanto mais cedo ela soubesse o porquê do interesse do ruivo, melhor. Ele se agitou um pouco no banco, fazendo-a olhar.

- Ah... Isabela... – Começou, coçando freneticamente os cabelos da nuca. – Sabe, não são só as sardas que te fazem especial... – Ela levantou os olhos para ele, intrigados.

- E quem contou para você? – Perguntou, baixinho.

- Contou o quê? – Mesmo que já esperasse as revelações, achou melhor deixá-la começar.

- Que... – Baixou a cabeça, nervosa. – Que eu faço coisas estranhas. Sabe, os brinquedos voam quando eu estou por perto. E alguns somem. Outros criam pernas! – Exclamou, dividida entre a vergonha e a excitação. Ron sorriu.

- Entendo. Passei pelo mesmo. Mas eu já sabia o que era. – Por impulso, segurou o braço fino da menina. – Isabela... Você é uma bruxa.

Ela perdeu a respiração por uns segundos. Porém, refletiu sobre o assunto e deduziu que era brincadeira. Tomou expressão de incredulidade e ironia.

- É sério! – Exclamou o ruivo, e resolveu arriscar. – Veja bem, trouxe você aqui porque você tem que comprar os materiais para a escola! Você vai ter um caldeirão, um chapéu, uma capa e uma dessas aqui...

Tirou sua varinha do bolso, discretamente. Isabela arregalou os olhos, surpresa. Ron apontou a varinha para o chão, longe deles, e conjurou bolinhas coloridas. Um homem que resolveu trocar de lugar naquele momento escorregou nelas. A menina riu baixinho, escondendo a boca.

- Então é verdade mesmo? – Perguntou, muito alegre. – Eu sou uma bruxa?

- Claro que sim! – Ele respondeu, tão feliz quanto a menina. – E amanhã mesmo nós compramos a sua varinha. Que tal?

Ela sorriu em concordância, e Ron sentiu-se em casa. Parte do trabalho estava feita.

- E Hogwarts é dividida em quatro casas... – Ele explicava calmamente, enquanto acomodava Isabela na única cama da casa. – A Grifinória, para os corajosos; A Corvinal, para os estudiosos; A Lufa Lufa para os leais; e a Sonserina, para os ambiciosos.

- E como é escolhido? – Isabela perguntou, a curiosidade evidente em seu olhar.

- Pelo Chapéu Seletor. Ele é posto na sua cabeça e diz de que casa você é! – Respondeu, contente. – Vamos para a sala? Lá é menos quente... – O ruivo chamou-a com um sinal, enquanto alargava a gola da camisa.

- Em que casa você ficou, Ron? – A intimidade trazida da conversa no metrô tornou-os não mais Ronald e Isabela, mas Ron e Isa. A menina sentou no sofá, os pezinhos balançando no ar.

- Grifinória, claro!- Respondeu, sorrindo. – Como toda a minha família! – Sentou-se ao lado dela, o orgulho estampado no rosto.

- Legal! E quando são as férias? – Estava a cada segundo mais interessada.

- Tem os feriados de Natal e férias entre junho e setembro. Mas você nem vai querer sair de lá!

- E nas férias eu volto para cá? – Perguntou, sorrindo exultante.

Mas o sorriso nos lábios do ruivo havia sumido. Então, ela não havia entendido. Pensou que ele realmente queria adotá-la, mesmo depois de ele ter lhe contado sobre sua missão. Refletiu por um momento sobre o que deveria lhe dizer, porém, ela entendeu sua expressão.

- Ah, você só me tirou do orfanato pra dizer que eu sou bruxa... Tinha esquecido. – O brilho radiante do seu olhar apagou. Foi um momento constrangedor e levemente melancólico, que fez o ruivo quase passar mal.

Não podia adotar uma criança. Era verdade aquilo que diziam dele: Não sabia nem cuidar-se sozinho, como cuidaria de uma menina? Mesmo que custasse muito a ele admitir, talvez ainda tivesse que crescer para aprender a criar outra pessoa. Talvez.

- Estou com fome. – Isabela declarou, quebrando o silêncio.

- E o que quer comer? – Ron perguntou, já pensando no bom e velho serviço de tele-entrega trouxa.

- Biscoitos com pedaços de chocolate. – Ela respondeu, depressa. Não era sempre que podia escolher.

- Ah, tudo bem... – Disse o ruivo, levantando. – Vamos comprar?

- Comprar? – Parecia surpresa. – Os biscoitos comprados não têm gosto de chocolate! Por que você não faz?

- Porque eu não sei cozinhar, Isa!- O ruivo respondeu, como se fosse óbvio.

- Mas como você mora sozinho e não sabe cozinhar? – A menina levantou, as mãos na cintura. –Eu sei fazer, me deixa usar o forno?

- Mas... Onde você... – Ele começou, mas foi interrompido.

- No orfanato. Ah, me deixa cozinhar... – Ela disse, ensaiando olhinhos brilhantes de cachorro sem dono. Ron tentou não se comover.

Mas era _impossível_.

- Tudo bem, cozinhe então. – O jovem lamuriou, sentando-se no sofá.

- Obrigada! – Os cabelos loiros dela esvoaçaram em suas costas enquanto corria para a cozinha. – Tem farinha? – Ron acenou positivamente. – Ovos? – Ron afirmou novamente. – Manteiga? Chocolate?

- Nunca falta chocolate! – Respondeu o ruivo, alegre.

- Então... – Isa respondeu, sorrindo. – Mãos a obra!

Uma hora depois, o cheiro adocicado dos biscoitos já enchia o apartamento. A menina tinha sua camiseta toda manchada de farinha, e os dedos lambuzados de chocolate. Rony não estava em melhor situação: Jogado no sofá – enquanto a menina estava em uma cadeira. – mantinha a fôrma dos biscoitos no colo, em cima de uma almofada. Enquanto engoliam os biscoitos, ainda quentes, conversavam sobre Hogwarts.

- E tem a Murta-Que-Geme, no banheiro feminino do segundo andar. – Ele explicava, enquanto Isa deliciava-se com os dedos achocolatados. – Passa o tempo todo chorando, dizendo que ninguém gosta dela e...

- Ei! – A loira exclamou, de repente. – Como você sabe sobre ela? É o banheiro feminino!

- Bem... – Ele respondeu, sem jeito. – Precisei me esconder algumas vezes. Um dia te conto a história toda. Ou você vai descobrir em Hogwarts.

- Tem muitas coisas para se descobrir lá?

- Muitas. Mais do que se imagina. – Ron respondeu, pondo mais um biscoito na boca. Eram os melhores que já havia comido.

Já havia anoitecido, e Ron já estava acomodado em seu apertado sofá. Isabela se hospedou no único quarto da casa, que, afinal, tinha uma cama perfeita para alguém do tamanho dela. O sol não só se retirara como levou o calor junto com ele. Um vento forte soprava entre as estrelas lá fora, e o ruivo ouviu quando gotas grossas de chuva começaram a bater na janela.

Pela primeira vez desde que se mudara para o miúdo apartamento, não pensava em comprar uma cama nova. Sua mente estava na menina no quarto ao lado. Tinha certeza de que magoara Isabela quando disse que não queria adotá-la, mas agora se surpreendia pensando que o caso não era falta de vontade de adotar, mas sim falta de jeito. Como todos diziam: Se Ron não cuidava de si mesmo, como cuidaria de uma menina?

Começou a trovejar, e o jovem pulou de susto no primeiro estrondo, mas depois se acalmou. Dias quentes, como o que passou, costumavam terminar em tempestades. Achou que o barulho da chuva espantaria seus pensamentos e deixá-lo-ia dormir. Enganou-se. Em meio as pancadas fortes de água, ouviu soluços trêmulos.

Isa chorava.

Ficou ali parado, para ter certeza de que era ela mesma. Mesmo que não pudesse ser outra pessoa. Pulou do sofá depois de alguns segundos de reflexão – por que ela estaria chorando? – e se dirigiu ao quarto. Abriu a porta devagar e viu, à luz de um relâmpago, Isabela encolhida até demais entre os lençóis, lágrimas correndo por todo seu rosto. Aproximou-se cautelosamente.

- Isa? – Chamou, baixinho. A menina sobressaltou-se, mas relaxou quando viu que era Ron quem a chamava. – Tudo bem? – Ela não respondeu. Virou para o outro lado, se encolhendo mais ainda na cama. – Por que você está chorando? – Perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dela. Para sua surpresa, ela abraçou-o pela cintura, pedindo proteção. Ele aninhou-a em um abraço e afagou seus cabelos.

- Os trovões... – Ela soluçou, abraçando-o mais forte. – Eu tenho medo de trovões. – Continuou chorando.

- Mas você está aqui dentro, os trovões lá fora. Eles não podem te machucar... – A voz de Ron era calma e controlada, apesar de ele estar nervosíssimo. – Não precisa chorar...

- Ron... – Ela desvencilhou-se dos braços do ruivo, encarando-o, as lágrimas ainda correndo. – Eu não vou para a Grifinória, não é? – Outro trovão fê-la deitar-se novamente do lado do ruivo, apressada.

- Por que você acha isso? – Perguntou, entendendo o medo real da menina.

- Porque na Grifinória só entram corajosos. E eu tenho medo de trovões. – Respondeu, soluçando alto depois da última palavra. Escondeu o rosto no tórax de Ron.

- Mas eu tenho medo de aranhas. E uma amiga minha, que também foi grifinória, tinha medo de andar de vassoura.

- Tinha? – Ela perguntou, acalmando-se um pouco. – Então... Eu posso ir para a Grifinória? – Perguntou, ainda temerosa.

- Pode. Imagina só, você cozinha sozinha e tudo mais! – Respondeu, sorrindo. – Você tem muita coragem!

Ela riu, relaxando completamente. Os trovões caíram durante algum tempo, e ainda a assustavam, apesar de não ser tanto quanto antes. Primeiro, porque sabia que podia entrar na Grifinória. Segundo, porque Ron estava ali. E quando parou de trovejar, Ron permaneceu ali. Adormecera na cama de solteiro que tanto odiava.

* * *

**N/A: Oooow, não ganhei reviews! Mas eu sou insistente!**


	3. Um bom pai

_Nem penso muito no que pode acontecer_

_Enquanto arrumo todas as coisas que eu sinto_

_O meu passado e meu destino_

_Espero que o fim da tarde venha com você_

Fim de tarde com Você – Acústicos e Valvulados

- Por aqui, Isa! – Ron exclamou, puxando a pequena pela mão, em direção a um bar aparentemente abandonado na rua quase deserta de Londres. Era cedo da manhã, e poucos cidadãos circulavam por ali, mas ainda assim foi com recato que o ruivo chamou a menina.

- Mas Ron! – Ela chamou-lhe a atenção. – Esse lugar está fechado!

- Não está não! – Abriu a porta que dava para o interior do Caldeirão Furado. Tom, o dono, já polia os copos que serviriam drinks bruxos dentro de poucas horas. Isabela ficou encantada com aquilo. Entendeu de imediato que, aos olhos trouxas, aquele lugar não existia. Orgulhou-se de conhecer o bar, de estar frente a frente com o dono, de ser uma bruxa. – 'dia, Tom! – Ronald cumprimentou, simpático. – Vou visitar o Beco!

- Sinta-se a vontade, senhor Weasley! – O homem atrás do balcão respondeu, tirando o chapéu-coco que usava, em reverência.

Saíram pela porta dos fundos do recinto, sem que a loira, ainda muito impressionada, conseguisse falar com Tom. Mas haveria tempo para isso. Uma vida inteira. Ron sacou a varinha e bateu em alguns tijolos do muro que supostamente separava a rua de trás e o Caldeirão Furado. Com um frio percorrendo sua espinha, Isa viu um grande portal irrompendo na parede e mostrando um caminho feito de pedras, que levava a uma rua ladeada por lojas. O Beco Diagonal, que Rony lhe contara na noite anterior.

- Vamos? – Ela ouviu a voz do amigo ao longe, mesmo sabendo o quanto estava perto dele. O fascínio que aquele lugar causava era indescritível. E ser levada até ali pelo melhor pai que já tivera – ele conseguiu tornar-se isso em poucas horas de convivência - era mais do que ela desejava.

A primeira loja em que estiveram foi a do velho senhor Olivaras, que os recebeu da mesma maneira mística que Ron lembrava. Só visitou aquele lugar aos treze anos, quando a velha varinha de Charlie quebrou, então Ron não sabia como a pequena menina ao seu lado sentia-se, realmente. Mas o aperto leve que ela lhe deu na mão quando o vendedor saiu de trás das cortinas que separavam a loja e o estoque lhe disse que era o momento mais maravilhoso dos seus poucos anos. E o ruivo teve que concordar com ela, retribuindo o aperto. Era maravilhoso estar ali.

- Ora, ora... – Olivaras exclamou, quando viu o ruivo. – Se não é o jovem Weasley... E uma menininha...

- Senhor Olivaras. – Ron cumprimentou-o, fazendo uma reverência com a cabeça. Desde a morte de Gregorovitch, Olivaras era o melhor fabricante de varinhas da Europa. – Viemos comprar uma varinha...

- A sua não quebrou de novo, não é mesmo? – Perguntou, um ar de riso passando no rosto. – Estou brincando... É para você, menina? – Dirigiu-se a Isabela.

Ela acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, e ele puxou um banquinho para que ela sentasse. Já acomodada, Olivaras pegou uma fita métrica e mediu-a de todos os ângulos. Depois, Isa experimentou vários tipos de varinha, que voavam das caixas encostadas em pilhas de estantes nas paredes. Depois de algum tempo, Isa experimentou uma que lhe caiu bem. Quando a segurou, faíscas vermelhas saltaram de sua ponta.

- Ah, sim... Nogueira e pena de fênix... Vinte e cinco centímetros exatos... Maleável e boa para feitiços. – Constatou Olivaras. – Aqui! É essa!

- Pensei que eu escolheria a varinha... – Isa disse, intrigada.

- É a varinha que escolhe o bruxo, Isa. – Ron afirmou, antes que Olivaras o fizesse. – E todas são diferentes.

Dizendo isso, Ronald tirou do bolso a quantia pedida pelo vendedor e pagou pela varinha. Ele e a loira seguiram Beco Diagonal a fora. Tinham muito para fazer.

Como setembro não estava tão perto, a livraria Floreios e Borrões tinha poucos compradores. Ron empilhava um por um dos livros didáticos de Isabela no carrinho da loja, e cada um era logo depois resgatado pela loira, que os folheava.

- Que livro é esse? – Ela perguntou, apontando um exemplar excepcionalmente grande na prateleira. Era "Hogwarts, uma história".

- Ah, esse é chato! – Ron exclamou, pensando na bronca que ouviria de Hermione se ela lhe ouvisse. Mas Isa já pegara o livro.

- Posso levar esse livro? – Perguntou, esperançosa. Ron não tinha muito dinheiro, e pretendia comprar uma coruja para a menina. Porém, ela realmente parecia apaixonada pelo livro. Daria um jeito depois.

- Claro que sim. – Respondeu, tirando o livro da mão dela e colocando-o no carrinho.

- E gatos? Não gosta de gatos?

- Sou alérgica. – Ela respondeu ao vendedor da loja de animais.

O ruivo tentara negociar o preço das corujas, mas elas inda eram os animais mais caros do mundo bruxo. Ron deixou os ombros caírem, arrasado, sem perceber que a garota fixava outro bichinho.

- Vamos, Isa. – Ele chamou, segurando-lhe pelos ombros. – Vamos para casa.

Mas ela continuou parada.

- Ron... Posso levar esse?

O rapaz olhou para onde ela apontava e teve que rir. Isabela queria um rato. Aliás, uma rata.

Cinco minutos depois, com Sophie – a rata – nas mãos, eles saíram da loja. Isa exibia um sorriso exultante, que fazia Ron acreditar na utilidade dos ratos. E o fazia querer adotar a menina.

- Você poderá usar as corujas de Hogwarts para mandar as cartas. – Ele comentou.

- Mas eu não tenho para quem mandar cartas! – Exclamou, triste.

- Ei! Me senti ofendido! – O ruivo disse, mas estava rindo.

- Está bem... – Ela rolou os olhos para cima, rindo também. – Mando cartas para você.

- Vejam só, o pai do ano! – A voz, debochada, veio do outro lado da rua. Mais precisamente, de Fred Weasley.

- Oi, George. – Ron cumprimentou, mal humorado.

- Sou o Fred, cara! – Ele corrigiu. – E essa princesa, quem é? – Aproximou-se e bagunçou os cabelos da menina, divertido.

- Isabela Mariotti! – Ela respondeu, sorrindo. – Você também é bruxo?

- E dos bons! – Fred devolveu. – E tenho uma loja de logros. Quer ir?

Isa olhou para Ron, indagando. O Weasley mais novo riu, captando as idéias do irmão.

- Outro dia, quem sabe... – Disse, passando as mãos pelas mechas loiras dela. – A loja está sempre aberta, não é?

- É sim! – Disse Fred. – E faço questão de lhe dar um mini-pufe! – Dirigiu-se a Rony. – Ginny vai dar um jantar hoje à noite. Você vai?

- Acho que vou. – O ruivo respondeu, dando de ombros.

- Ela disse que é importante. – Fred consultou o relógio. – Tenho que voltar para a loja

Despediu-se do irmão e de Isabela, voltando-se para o outro lado da rua. Ron e a menina foram para casa. Estavam famintos, e os biscoitos esperavam.

O Grimmauld Place já não era o de sempre, desde que Harry e Ginny foram morar lá. Estava mais claro, mais agradável e aconchegante. Monstro preparara batatas ao vapor e um delicioso ensopado para o jantar, e todos já haviam provado o prato quando a mais nova Weasley levantou-se da cadeira, sendo acompanhada por Harry.

- Nós temos que falar uma coisa. – Todos pararam de comer e incentivaram-na a continuar. – Eu... Eu estou grávida! – Completou, sorrindo.

Formou-se a festa. Molly e Fleur davam pulinhos de alegria em volta de Ginny, enquanto os homens cumprimentavam Harry.

- Mas tem um detalhe! – George interrompeu-os. – Só tem um pai do ano, e esse cargo é do Ronald!

Todos gargalharam. Ron já estava cansado daquelas brincadeiras. Talvez não fosse um poço de responsabilidade, mas ofendê-lo tão insistentemente deixava-o furioso. Ia responder, mas a voz fina e infantil de Isabela rompeu as gargalhadas.

- Ron é um ótimo pai. – Os Weasley pararam, fitando a menina. – Espero que seja como ele, senhor Potter. – Dirigiu-se, educadamente, a Harry.

- Ah... – O moreno começou, sem jeito. – Vou me esforçar. Sobremesa? – Perguntou, mudando de assunto.

Aceitaram e se deliciaram com um mousse de chocolate. O sabor, para Ron, era todo especial. Era um gosto de vitória, alegria e esperança. O gosto de ser um bom pai.

À noite o ruivo e a menina leram alguns trechos dos livros que compraram. Conversaram mais sobre Hogwarts enquanto Isa observava sua varinha, como se esperasse que, de repente, a magia voasse dela. Comeram mais biscoitos e, dessa vez, esvaziaram o pote. Já era tarde da noite quando Ron resolveu dormir.

- Já é hora de eu ir para o sofá! – Exclamou, levantando-se da cama dela e fechando alguns livros. – Temos que acordar cedo amanhã.

- É. – Isa respondeu triste. Teria que ir embora no outro dia. – Ron? – Chamou, e ele respondeu. – Não quero voltar para o orfanato.

Um momento de silêncio seguiu o comentário, onde eles apenas olharam-se. Não queriam se separar. Mas era necessário. Ou era isso que Ronald pensava, pois, para ela, nada seria mais necessário do que morar com o ruivo e não sair de perto dele nunca mais. Ron saiu do quarto, sem conseguir responder o pedido mudo que os olhos de Isabela faziam.

Ron acordou ouvindo barulhos vindos da cozinha. Tomou um susto que o fez pular do sofá, quando a barulheira se intensificou. Empunhou a varinha e caminhou devagar até a porta do quarto, abrindo-a com cautela. Andou pelo corredor pronto para azarar quem estivesse lá. Mas era só uma menina loira, de onze anos, que o queria como pai.

E que tinha sardas.

Isabela limpava algumas lágrimas que lhe caiam sobre o rosto, enquanto segurava uma fornada de biscoitos em uma mão enluvada e colocava um por um dos doces em um pote fundo.

- Isa? – Ele chamou. A garota largou a fôrma e limpou as mãos no avental que usava.

- Eu fiz uns biscoitos. – Sussurrou, tímida. – Caso você fique com fome.

Rony caminhou até ela e envolveu-a em um abraço apertado e carinhoso. Entendia, apenas agora, que não era Isa que precisava dele, mas sim ele que precisava muito dela. Do seu sorriso e suas risadas, sua curiosidade e seus biscoitos.

Levou-a de volta para o orfanato poucas horas depois, no mesmo metrô em que tinha levado-a para sua casa. Sentia a diferença da harmonia nos dois momentos: Antes, fora excitado e alegre. No caminho de volta, ambos pareciam perdidos, como se fossem assaltados. O céu lá fora refletia seu estado. Estava nublado.

A diretora parecera confusa quando Ron disse que não adotaria Isabela, e olhou tão desdenhosa para a menina que o rapaz quis dar-lhe uma surra. Despediram-se silenciosamente. Palavras poderiam ferir.

* * *

**N/A: Ooow, recebi reviews! Muito obrigada! Responderei a todos, viu? Beijão!**


	4. A decisão

_'Cause even if we can't be together_

_Porque mesmo se nós não pudermos ficar juntos_

_We'll be friends now and forever_

_Seremos amigos agora e para sempre_

_And I swear that I'll be there come what may_

_E eu juro que ficarei aqui de qualquer jeito_

_When the night is dark and stormy_

_Quando a noite for escura e tempestuosa_

_You won't have to reach out for me_

_Não precisa me procurar_

_I will come to you_

_Eu virei até você_

_Oh I will come to you_

_Oh, eu virei até você_

I Will Come To you - Hansons

Hermione chegou no dia seguinte, e foi recebida com um delicioso almoço da matriarca Weasley. Todos concordavam que nada poderia ser melhor para reanimar-se depois de uma viagem, e a morena acompanhou os ruivos a Toca logo depois que chegou ao Ministério. Hermione, Arthur e Ginny aparataram nos jardins da bela e humilde casa, sendo recebidos logo depois por Fleur, que trazia Brine nos braços. O almoço foi tranqüilo, cheio de declarações de saudades e lembranças boas. Era uma família feliz. Mas, para Ron, era incompleta.

Os passos no corredor foram totalmente ignorados, e o ruivo esforçava-se para não ouvir também as batidas na porta. Não entendia ao todo o porquê, mas seu humor estava tão ácido que não permitia muitas conversas. Apenas aceitou dormir na sua antiga casa para não fazer desfeita a sua mãe, que queria todos os filhos debaixo de suas asas, pelo menos aquela noite. Um sentimento agora compreendido por Ron.

- Ron? – Ele ouviu a voz baixa e conhecida de Hermione do outro lado da porta. Não respondeu. – Ron, podemos conversar? – O pedido foi feito com tanta doçura que o ruivo cedeu um pouco.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou, sem abrir a porta.

- É o que eu quero perguntar! – A morena exclamou. Com um sorriso esboçado nos lábios, ele abriu a passagem.

Ela sentou-se na cama do ruivo – essa um pouco maior do que a cama do apartamento – e convidou-o a fazer o mesmo.

- O que aconteceu com você? – Perguntou, rápido, antes que ele começasse outro assunto.

- Nada.

- Sabia que responderia isso. – Disse, suspirando. – Sua mãe disse que você fez um bom trabalho pro curso, pensei que estaria feliz em se tornar auror e...

- Estudos não são tudo. – Ron afirmou, seco. Claro que ela não concordava com aquilo, mas não demonstraria raiva a alguém que não está bem.

- Eu sei, mas também ouvi dizer que sua vida está maravilhosa, que seus amigos são ótimos, vocês se divertem...

- Talvez... – Ele começou, mas engoliu em seco, tomando coragem para concluir a frase que nunca pensou que diria. – Talvez diversão não seja tudo também. Talvez essa não seja a vida que eu quero.

- E pode me dizer o que, talvez, tenha lhe feito pesar assim?

Não podia mais esconder o que sentia, não podia mais negar que os últimos dias o afetaram de um modo que nada mais afetou. Contou a amiga sobre Isabela, sobre o quanto a menina loura havia sido sua melhor companhia, sua melhor amiga.

- E por que você não a adota? – Hermione perguntou, depois de ouvir pacientemente o relato dos dois dias.

- Oras! – Ron exclamou, exasperado. – Porque... Porque... Eu não estou preparado! – Concluiu, como se aquilo fosse a mais óbvia das coisas óbvias.

- Quem disse isso?

- Como assim? – Ele perguntou, ainda mais surpreso. – Você! Você e o resto do mundo!

- Ron, não é só porque o mundo diz alguma coisa que você não pode provar o contrário. – Um sorriso leve formou-se nos lábios da morena. – Acho que Isabela te ajudou a crescer. E nada mais justo que ajuda-la a crescer também.

O ruivo parou por um momento e refletiu. Ela, como sempre, estava certa. Sem Isa, ele seria a mesma criança de sempre. Com ela, era o melhor pai do mundo. Sorriu para Hermione, em concordância. Tomaria um banho, jantaria rápido e, logo depois, voltaria para a sua menina. Sua sardentinha.

A noite foi tempestuosa, mas nada impediria Ron de ir atrás de Isabela. Quando aparatou na rua atrás do orfanato, sentiu os pingos de chuva molhando-o sem cessar, e o barulho dos trovões deixou-o sem raciocinar durante algum tempo. Tocou a campainha e esperou até a velha recepcionista abri-la, para o conduzir até a diretora. Assinou alguns papéis na sala muito apertada da mulher e logo foi conduzido a um dos quartos. A diretora, que ainda usava um coque apertado na nuca, empurrou a porta com força, ansiando por se livrar da menina esquisita que fazia as bonecas flutuarem. Isabela, que estava sentada na cama, levou um susto que a fez saltar de lá. Quando encarou os olhos azuis de Ron, parou.

- Parece que alguém mudou de opinião, querida. – A diretora disse, com um sorriso cínico o rosto.

Ela não se moveu. Continuou encarando o ruivo, em um misto de surpresa e mágoa. Ron reparou que trazia Sophie nos braços, e que algumas lágrimas manchavam suas bochechas. Talvez o medo de trovões a fizesse chorar. Ou seria saudade? Sara, a boneca, estava na cama que Isabela acabar de deixar, e provavelmente a menina estava abraçada nela poucos minutos atrás.

- Bem... – A diretora continuou, constrangida com a falta de atitude da loira. – Vou deixar vocês a sós. – Dizendo isso, saiu do quarto. Ron sentou na cama de Isabela e segurou Sara nas mãos.

- Não vai arrumar suas roupas? – Perguntou, na esperança de que ela reagisse. A menina virou-se devagar para ele, como se tentasse racionalizar sua pergunta.

- Por que decidiu me adotar? – Questionou, visivelmente segurando as lágrimas.

- Acho que... – Ele começou, sem saber ao certo o que dizer. – Que fiquei pensando que ninguém nesse orfanato cuidaria de você essa noite.

- Mas eles sempre cuidaram de mim e... – Ela ia justificar, mas Ron não deixou.

- Eles sabem que você tem medo de trovões? – Interrompeu. Isabela ficou quieta, mas o ruivo entendeu que não. – Só eu sei que você tem medo de trovões. Só eu posso cuidar de você essa noite.

Isabela fitou-o por mais algum tempo, antes de sair do lugar e procurar uma mala dentro do guarda-roupa. Enquanto arrumava suas roupas e utensílios, Ron andava de um lado para o outro no quarto.

- Você está mentindo. – Isabela sentenciou, levantando, a mala já pronta na mão. Ron olhou-a, curioso. – Você só quer me adotar porque não sabe cozinhar. – Completou, sorrindo.

Ele riu gostosamente, andando em direção a ela e levantando-a nos braços. Acolheu a menina gentilmente, dizendo:

- É, é verdade. Preciso de alguém que me ensine. – Afastou-se dela, ainda sorridente. – Quer ser minha filha?

Um brilho radiante tomou o olhar da menina. Era tudo que mais queria no mundo. Acenou freneticamente com a cabeça, sem palavras pra expressar o quanto o queria.

Foram novamente de metrô para casa. Passaram por ruas alagadas, ouvindo alguns trovões. Mas a menina não ficou com medo. Estava ao lado do seu protetor, seu amigo, aquele que nunca a deixaria sozinha. Seu pai.

* * *

**N/A: Nããão chorem, ainda tem epílogo! Ficou muito curtinha aa história, né? Prometo que faço fics maiores!**

**Aliás, vocês gostam de James/Rose?**

**Aguardo reviews! E não se preocupem, o epílogo sai rápido!**


	5. Epílogo

Já fazia uma semana que ela partira. A casa ficara mais fria, menos aconchegante. Ron comprara mais uma cama de solteiro, essa maior do que a reservada para a volta de Isabela. Enquanto dormisse sozinho, ficaria com camas pequenas. Elas lembravam-lhe que não estava totalmente solitário: Em Hogwarts, em outra cama, repousava sua filha. A menina dos seus olhos, aquela que enchia seu coração de alegria. E, para reforçar a idéia de que havia alguém no mundo que o amava mais do que tudo, do lado do seu travesseiro ainda tinha a maior das provas. A primeira de muitas cartas que Isa lhe mandara da escola de magia.

"_Papai,_

_Estou amando Hogwarts! Tem tantas coisas para ver, tanta gente para conhecer! E, adivinha? Sou da Grifinória! Bom, como você mesmo disse, todos os Weasley foram daqui, e sabe o que o Chapéu Seletor disse quando foi colocado em mim? "Outra Weasley!"_

_Não é o máximo? Fiquei tão feliz!_

_Já estou com saudade de você... Conseguiu fazer aquele assado que eu te ensinei? A vovó já provou? Mande um beijo para ela, para o vovô e para os meus tios!_

_Eu te amo, pai. Obrigada por tudo._

Isabela Weasley"

* * *

N/A: Acabou!

Tá, eu sei que vocês esperavam algo maior, mas... Ainda assim, deixem muuuitos reviews! Obrigada para os que já deixaram, vocês me incentivam a escrever. As ameaças de vocês também, hehehe!


End file.
